


Comfort from Castiel

by CorrineWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorrineWrites/pseuds/CorrineWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel drabble. Also featuring an unnamed individual (though written with Dean in mind), first person perspective. Cuddly comfort in a motel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort from Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> Not set at any particular time, and written with Dean in mind but it's in first person so really it can be whoever you want. My very first Supernatural fic, hope you enjoy it!  
> N.B arse arse arse. Open Office's word count has lied to me. I was led to believe that this was 100 words. Sorry to any pedants like me that this upsets.

"Cas."

He turned.

"I.. stay? Would you stay, please?"

He gave me that look. "Why?"

How to explain it so that the angel would understand... "It would be comforting to me."

He nodded. "Very well."

I motioned towards the bed. "Would you be okay with.."

"I'm sure a motel bed would be sufficiently comfortable, yes."

I laughed a little, despite everything. "No, I mean.. would you.." Gulp. "Hold me?"

"Yes."

We lay on the bed, edging warily together. He still wore his overcoat. I pulled his arm around me, feeling him gradually relax.

"Thank you."


End file.
